Un Sourire
by blackange
Summary: One-Shot. Les pensées qui survolent la tête d'un certain roux lorsqu'il s'évoque à lui-même le sourire de sa meilleure amie. Couple H/Hr légèrement effleuré.


One-Shot particulier pour moi, puisque mon narrateur n'est nul autre que Ronald Weasley. Grande première donc. En revanche, le couple reste H/Hr (ça, ça ne changera jamais chez moi^^)

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ah oui, disclaimer: Je ne possède pas ni ne posséderai jamais les personnages de ma comédie humaine. En revanche, je les anime à ma guise. Pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre j'espère.

**Un Sourire.**

_Parfaite._

J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était parfaite. Certes, j'exagère peut-être, voir sûrement, mais pour moi, elle est parfaite dans cette imperfection qui fait l'homme.

Elle a un visage commun, sans réelle beauté éblouissante comme Fleur ou flamboyante comme Ginny, mais il suffit qu'elle sourit pour que ce dernier se transforme en un visage éclatant, rayonnant. Car elle a cette particularité: un sourire d'elle nous illumine, nous guide, nous apaise. Il me rappelle celui de ma mère quand j'étais petit: quand je me blessais en tombant et que je me mettais à pleurer, ma mère venait souffler sur ma plaie et me souriait, en me caressant la joue. Le sien me donne cette même sensation d'amour maternel.

Et c'est là où le bât blesse. Amour maternel, amour fraternel. Mais jamais amour passionnel nous aura unis. En tout cas pas de la manière dont je le souhaitais, l'espérais, l'attendais.

Avoir fait toute notre scolarité ensemble, vécu toutes ses aventures ensemble, cela a forcément créé un lien fort, intense, entre nous. Mais si chez moi, ce lien s'est vite transformé en un sentiment plus qu'amical, cela n'a pas été son cas. Du moins pas avec moi.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Ais-je eu tort? N'aurais-je pas du renoncer tant que je le pouvais encore? Je ne l'ai pas fait, et si j'avais pu recommencer, j'aurais fait de même. Parce que si je souffre maintenant, j'ai tout de même été heureux. Pendant un laps de temps court, très court même, mais tellement intense et euphorique.

Moi qui avait toujours caché mes sentiments, maladroitement je le reconnais, à elle mais aussi à mon meilleur ami, qui avait même tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre, j'avais osé. Moi, le lâche, le peureux, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, et alors qu'on allait chacun risquer notre vie, j'avais osé. Au dernier moment, je l'avais appelé, je l'avait attrapé par le coude, et la tournant vers moi, je l'avais embrassé. Et elle y avait répondu. J'étais tellement surpris par sa réaction que j'avais même failli mettre fin à notre baiser. Puis elle était partie de son côté et moi du mien. Le cœur léger, heureux.

Pendant tout le combat, je ne la lâchais pas du regard, la protégeant à mes propres dépends. Un regard me fit comprendre que lui-aussi la surveillait. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère de cœur. On était tous pris dans la bataille. Elle fut rude. Il me reste encore des cicatrices de cette époque. Plus qu'on ne le croit, plus qu'on ne le voit. Quand tout fut fini, je courus vers elle, voulant la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer le plus fort possible, pleurer dans son cou. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je n'en eus pas le temps. Déjà, elle s'élançait vers lui, qui la rattrapa. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui les entourait, c'est-à-dire la mort et la souffrance. Ils n'étaient que deux. Seuls. J'eus l'impression de faire tâche, comme souvent. Leur baiser me parut bien long. Bien trop long alors que mon cœur battait violemment, comme cherchant à me faire sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle m'avait installé cette scène. Enfin, je repris contrôle de mon corps, et commençai à petit pas à marcher vers eux. Réveillés de leur parenthèse enchantée, ils prirent enfin conscience de ma présence. Tout deux me regardèrent attendant la sentence. Surtout elle. Que faire? Devrais-je m'énerver, me mettre à hurler, me battre avec lui? j'aurais aimé le faire, pourvoir le faire. Mais j'en étais incapable. Pas devant son regard, pas devant ce sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. Non, à la place, je me forçai à sourire. Et sans un mot, les serrai dans mes bras. Je l'entendis me remercier et me demander pardon.

_Parfaite._

C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai vu devant moi, dans sa magnifique robe de tulle, vaporeuse, blanche. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'est vraiment appliquée dans son apparence, pour ce jour si particulier. Mais plus que sa tenue, c'est son sourire qui m'éblouit. Ce n'est plus un amour maternel qu'il reflète, c'est un amour éternel, fusionnel qui transparaît dans ce sourire.

En la voyant avancer, je suis totalement ensorcelé par ce visage éblouissant. j'ai envie de m'avancer, de toucher ce visage si lumineux, mais ma main, un instant levé vers elle, se baisse et je me résigne à ne rien faire d'autre qu'observer l'origine de ce bonheur incommensurable. Car comme trois ans auparavant, ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle avance, mais vers lui. Lui qui la regarde avec un tel regard, que je me sens bien ridicule avec mes quelques prétentions, mes quelques émois enfantins et naïfs.

Et c'est là que je me rends compte de la différence entre lui et moi. Alors que je continuais à ne voir en elle que son côté maternel, il avait éveillé en elle cette sensualité qui rend femme, une fille. Il avait réussi là où j'avais échoué. Et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve écarté, obligé à sourire pour ne pas embarrasser, pour ne pas les perdre, la perdre, elle. Car si je sais qu'il m'est désormais impossible d'obtenir son amour, ses faveurs; je peux toujours compter sur son sourire pour soigner et cicatriser ma plaie.


End file.
